


Walk of Shame

by hollandroden



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Walk Of Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollandroden/pseuds/hollandroden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by: “We met each other on a Sunday morning, both doing our walk of shame” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk of Shame

Since she was young Wendy Darling had been poked and prodded into being the worlds most upstanding Lady. She was forced to wear dresses of satin and lace no matter what the occasion, each morning she had to curl her hair to perfection, curls made her look innocent which is how her mother liked it. Wendy knew that cutlery started from the outside in, never under any circumstances place your elbows on the table and unless she wanted to be shunned from her family for the rest of her life -never have a one night stand.

It became apparent to her that she’d broken the last rule when she woke up with a splitting head ache and the arm of a man she’d never seen before draped around her stomach. Disgusted with herself for forgetting the rules her mother had beaten into her since birth Wendy quickly flung the strangers arm away and sat up. He stirred only for a moment before rolling over and continuing to snore. God how she hated herself.

Her mother would take her out back and shoot her between the eyes for doing something so vulgar. It didn’t matter that she was nineteen - a legal adult- because Wendy was supposed to be a well respected member of society what with her father being a member in the House of Lords. She had to speak correctly, think correctly and certainly act correctly. Though last night she hadn’t done any of that. Instead she drowned her sorrows in a bottle of Vodka and let a random man take her home to bed. Well his bed -it didn’t really matter in the long run.

Hastily she crept along the hardwood floor of the mans flat, gathering anything she could find of hers to put back on. Underwear, bra, and pants but unfortunately she couldn’t find her shirt. Wendy wanted to groan towards the sky and beg God for forgiveness because all she wanted she her top.She scampered around desperately hoping that it would appear before her, she looked under the bed and the couch, she peered on top of the dresser and even the fridge -but nothing. Finally Wendy decided to wear one of his shirts, blindly grabbing a large white one with some kind of check on it. Good enough.

By the time she was ready to leave she noticed that her new friend was too busy drooling on his pillow to even care that she’d gotten up. Oh well, Wendy didn’t plan on seeing him ever again. If her mother ever found out about what she’d done Wendy wasn’t sure she’d ever get the chance.

The door shut with a loud bang she was sure startled Sleeping Beauty inside, but she didn’t really feel the responsibility to check on him and so she headed towards the stairs. Hurriedly running from one flight to the next until she landed on the second floor and ran into a hard body. She stumbled back but two hands grasped onto her forearms to steady her which she appreciated immensely. Falling flat on her ass was the last thing she needed after waking up the way she did.

“Careful there Darling, you could have fallen.” He spoke with mischief etched into his voice but that wasn’t the reason Wendy’s head snapped up. He had said her name. If he knew who she was than she was dead meat because the news could easily get back to her mother.

Her eyes landed on his face first, boyish features with round cheeks and a playful smile. She noticed the way his eyebrow was raised in surprise, and how his eyes couldn’t seem to move from her own, filled with curiosity. “Do you know me?” She asked rather bluntly.

The man smirked, sending shivers down her spine as she watched his lips move to answer her. “No I don’t, why on Earth would you think that?”

She became very aware then that he still had his hands wrapped around her arms -so tightly she was positive they were going to bruise. She could have said something in protest but there was something inside of her that was afraid he’d never touch her again if she did. “You called me Darling, that’s my last name.”

When he laughed it sounded like angels but she knew that it must have been a disguise -nobody that beautiful could be that pure. “Well that’s ironic, it was only a pet name Darling.” He winked at her, making her blush from head to toe. “But now you’re at a disadvantage because I know your name but you don’t know mine.”

Wendy grinned up at him, nodding along with his statement. This bubbling sensation of anticipation starting to make itself known. “That’s very true. So what is your name?”

“Peter.” He declared proudly, peering down at her with a large smile. That was when he seemed to notice the death grip he still had her in and pulled away immediately. Wendy felt disappointed by his absence -which was weird seeing as she’d never met him before. “Sorry for that.”

“I didn’t mind.” She admitted. A feeling of dread and regret passed over her after she said it, causing her to bite her lip and hope he didn’t notice. “So do you live here?” Apparently her attempt to change the subject did a well enough job seeing as Peter made no mention of her previous comment.

He shook his head, “No I was visiting a friend.” She noticed the way his eyes dodged hers, and he licked his lips. He was lying. 

It made her giggle to think that she met him sneaking out of a flat just the same way she had. “One night stand huh?” His eyebrow perked up whenever she asked. “Me too.” 

Peter grinned, “Fantastic, then you can accompany me down the street for a walk of shame then?” Wendy nodded, taking the elbow he had offered to her. 

“Wouldn’t miss it.” They began their decent down towards the lobby, both of them smiling like idiots at themselves and each other. “You wouldn’t by any chance be good at smooth talking would you?”

He thought about it for a minute, “Depends on the situation, why?”

She sighed, “I need to make sure my mother doesn’t kill me for this.”

After hearing her explanation he held up a hand to silence her, “Don’t worry, I’ll handle it. I’m a particularly good liar, though I beg you not to hold that against me Darling.” 

So Wendy wasn’t the perfect lady, and with the entrance of Peter into her life she didn’t think she ever would be.


End file.
